There are various designs for conventional sealing caps in the industry. One common design of conventional sealing caps includes a cap body that is provided with a resilient gasket, and at least one locking mechanism. The cap body is first mounted on a container. Then the locking mechanism is operated to lock the cap body to the container, so that the resilient gasket is resiliently deforced to hermetically seal an opening of the container.
For the conventional sealing cap including one locking mechanism, e.g., a bail closure, the locking mechanism is generally designed to be operated with the exertion of a relatively great force to tightly lock the cap body to the container, making it a laborious affair to open the sealing cap afterwards. For the conventional sealing cap including a plurality of locking mechanisms, since each locking mechanism is operated independently, it is inconvenient and time-consuming for a user to operate the multiple locking mechanisms.